


Criminal

by KiraH69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Oblivious Stiles Stilinski, Pining, Pre-Slash, Song Lyrics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraH69/pseuds/KiraH69
Summary: Stiles tiene tonos de móvil personalizados para todos los miembros de la manada. Alguno puede ser muy delatador.





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en esta canción de Britney Spears: https://youtu.be/s6b33PTbGxk

Stiles tenía tonos de móvil personalizados para todos los miembros de la manada. El de su padre era _I Shot the Sheriff_ , evidentemente, y el de Scott, _Soul Brother_ de Queen, por supuesto. Para Derek tenía _Big Bad Wolf_ de Duck Sauce (había tardado en escoger una para él, había tantas sobre lobos, pero después de ver el videoclip se decidió por esa) y para Lydia, _Marry The Night_ de Lady Gaga.

Cuando _Criminal_ de Britney Spears comenzó a sonar desde su bolsillo mientras veían una película en el loft, todos le miraron.

_He is a villain by the devil's law_

_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun_

_That man's a snitch and unpredictable_

_He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none_

_All I know, should've let go, but no_

_'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart_

_And even I know this ain't smart_

_[Es un villano por la ley del diablo_

_Es un asesino solo por diversión, diversión, diversión_

_Ese hombre es un soplón e impredecible_

_No tiene conciencia, ninguna, ninguna, ninguna_

_Todo lo que sé, debería haberlo dejado ir, pero no_

_Porque es un chico malo con un corazón contaminado_

_E incluso yo sé que esto no es inteligente]_

Esa era una canción que nunca habían oído y Stiles había esperado que nunca lo hicieran porque la persona en cuestión nunca le llamaba, siempre eran tan solo mensajes.

_But mama I'm in love with a criminal_

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_

_All reason aside I just can't deny, I love that guy_

_[Pero, mamá, estoy enamorada de un criminal_

_Y esta clase de amor no es racional, es físico_

_Mamá, por favor, no llores, estaré bien_

_Toda razón a un lado, no puedo negarlo, amo a ese tipo]_

Había una expresión emocionada en el rostro de Erica mientras esperaba a que respondiera; por su parte, Scott le miraba confuso y Derek tenía una expresión de sospecha. Stiles suspiró y respondió al teléfono.

—Hola, Peter, ¿qué pasa?

De inmediato, se armó un revuelo entre los miembros de la manada.

—¿Qué es todo ese jaleo?—preguntó Peter desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Nada, nada. ¿Qué querías?—se dio la vuelta, intentando ignorar a sus compañeros.

—He conseguido un nuevo libro de magia especializado en Chispas, creo que podría interesarte. Puedes pasarte a echarle un vistazo, si no estás demasiado ocupado jugando con los cachorros.

—No, ah... puedo ir, no hay problema. Serán quince minutos.

—Bien, tendré algo preparado para picar.

—Genial, gracias.

Ya se le hacía la boca agua, había descubierto lo buen cocinero que era Peter y no se cansaba de probar su comida. Colgó el teléfono y se giró hacia sus compañeros. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Scott le interrumpió.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes dónde vive Peter?—le preguntó con expresión traicionada.

—¿Desde cuándo estás enamorado de él?—preguntó Erica con una afilada sonrisa.

—¿Enamorado? ¡¿Qué?!—exclamó Scott boquiabierto.

—¿De Peter? ¿En serio?—gruñó Derek mostrando sus dientes.

—Oh, vamos, no puedes negar que está como un tren, cosa que parece venir de familia—añadió—, y es increíblemente inteligente.

—¿Y por qué no Derek?—preguntó Isaac con expresión de asco.

—¡Huh! A Derek lo masticaría y lo escupiría como a un chicle—declaró Lydia, quien parecía la única que no se había sorprendido por la revelación—. No te ofendas—le dijo a Derek—, pero se necesita mucho más sarcasmo y una lengua mucho más afilada para estar a la altura de Stiles en una pelea de pareja.

Erica se echó a reír a carcajadas y Derek gruñó, pasándose una mano por la cara.

—Como sea, los sentimientos no se pueden controlar y tú deberías saberlo después de haberte liado con una cazadora a pesar de todas las advertencias en contra de ello—le dijo a Scott y dio por terminada la conversación.

Cogió su mochila y salió del loft mientras Scott le llamaba y los demás discutían entre sí sobre su (inexistente) vida amorosa.

Peter no tenía ni idea de sus sentimientos e iba a seguir así. Habían llegado a establecer una relación de casi amistad y de beneficio mutuo, no merecía la pena echarlo a perder confesando unos sentimientos que no serían correspondidos. ¿Por qué iba a interesarse Peter en un adolescente que aún ni había terminado el instituto?

Sacudió la cabeza, no quería pensar en eso para evitar amargarse. Llamó al timbre del apartamento de Peter a pesar de que hacía tiempo que había hecho una copia de la llave.

—¿Eso son mini pizzas?—preguntó olfateando el aire cuando el lobo abrió la puerta.

—Caseras, no esa porquería congelada que compras—le dejó pasar y lo acompañó hasta la cocina, donde ya estaban servidas las mini pizzas con el refresco favorito de Stiles que ahora se había hecho un hueco permanente en el frigorífico de Peter—. ¿Qué era todo ese jaleo cuando te llamé?

—Oh, nada, estaban decidiendo qué peli ver—respondió mientras se comía la primera mini pizza, disfrutando de la expresión de disgusto de Peter al hablar con la boca llena.

—Te has vuelto bueno mintiendo a los hombres lobo, pero no tanto—replicó Peter, sentado frente a él.

—¡Ugh! Estaban molestándome por los tonos de móvil que escojo para cada uno—ahí, eso era lo bastante sincero sin desvelar nada.

—Me encanta el de Derek. ¿Ha visto el videoclip?—preguntó con una perversa sonrisa.

Stiles se echó a reír y estuvo a punto de atragantarse.

—Si lo hubiera hecho ya me habría matado—respondió a carcajadas.

—¿Cuál es el mío?

—Ah. No es... uh...— _piensa, piensa, piensa, una canción apropiada pero inocua_.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada, Peter sacó su móvil y le llamó.

_He is a villain by the devil's law_

_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun_

_That man's a snitch and unpredictable_

_He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none_

Stiles cortó la llamada y sonrió.

—Ja, ja, es apropiada, ¿no crees?—le dijo con una risa nerviosa. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo a mil.

—Conozco el resto de la canción.

—¡Imposible! Estabas en coma cuando salió—replicó, su rostro poniéndose más y más rojo.

—Me he esforzado por ponerme al día con la cultura pop—respondió casualmente como si eso no fuera valiosa información, al menos para Stiles.

—Y tenías que conocer precisamente esta canción—se echó las manos a la cabeza y se levantó de la silla. Peter no era idiota, no iba a lograr convencerlo de que no significaba lo que evidentemente significaba. Iba a joderlo todo, Peter se burlaría de él, aplastaría sus sentimientos y Stiles no sería capaz de volver a mirarle a la cara ni de pasar una tranquila tarde de investigación con él cuando apareciera la próxima criatura sin sentirse amargado.

—¿Por qué no te terminas las mini pizzas, le echamos un vistazo al libro y después te invito a cenar?

—Espera, ¿qué?—Stiles se giró y le miró con la boca abierta.

—Solo espero que el sheriff no me mate por salir con su hijo ahora que eres mayor de edad.

—¿Hablas en serio?—le preguntó aún aturdido.

—¿Por qué te crees que me molesto en encontrar libros sobre Chispas? No es que personalmente me sirvan de nada—estaba esperando pacientemente a que el chico asimilara la situación.

—Estabas cortejándome.

—Deja de leer fanfics, los hombres lobo no hacemos eso—replicó poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Prefiero llamarlo seducirte.

—Definitivamente me estabas cortejando y no dejaré de leer fanfics, tendrás que aceptarlo si quieres salir conmigo—respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Peter suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Supongo que puedo vivir con eso.

Stiles se lanzó sobre su regazo y le dio un entusiasta beso.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Comentarios y kudos son bienvenidos ^^  
> Podéis dejar vuestras peticiones para fanfics en [mi blog](http://kirah69-fanfic.blogspot.com/p/aqui-podeis-dejarme-vuestros-mensajes.html).


End file.
